My Own Destination
by Ryo Arthur
Summary: Shin Bia, gadis malang yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. tapi takdir berkata lain saat keluarga Uchiha darah mengulurkan tangan. kini perjalanan baru saja dimulai.


**My Own Destination**

 **Normal POV**

Konoha adalah kota kaum elit, dimana selalu penuh dengan orang-orang yang sibuk. Tetapi tak jarang pula terdapat segelintir manusia yang tertinggal di tengah-tengah kaum yang berada di atas derajat mereka. Salah satunya, bocah yang kini tengah kedinginan karena hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Haatchi!!! Brrrr..." gadis kecil berambut hitam kelam itu menggosok hidungnya berharap mengurangi gejala flu karena hujan. Gadis itu memeluk lututnya, meringkuk di depan toko yang sudah tutup karena waktu sudah larut, di sampingnya terdapat sebuah gelas yang berisi banyak uang recehan dan beberapa uang kertas. Ya, gadis kecil bernama Shin Bia itu adalah salah satu pengemis yang ada di Konoha. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal karena kebakaran yang menghanguskan rumah mereka dan seisinya.

"Hei anak kecil!!!". Bia dikejutkan oleh sekawanan remaja yang berteriak ke arahnya. Remaja-remaja itu langsung mengambil uang yang didapatkan Bia dari hasil jerih payahnya tadi siang,

"Aaa... Nii-san.. itu uang Bia.." Bia mengiba melihat uangnya diambil

"Cih! Sekarang uang ini milik kami. Kau pergilah mencari uang lagi!!!".

"Tapi..." Belum sempat Bia menyelesaikan ucapannya, remaja-remaja itu kabur tanpa menghiraukan Bia.

"Nii-san...! tunggu...!!" Bia mengejar remaja-remaja itu,

Saat menyeberang jalan sebuah decitan rem berbunyi

CKKIIIIITT... BRUGH keadaan pun menjadi gelap

 **(Flashback on)**

"Otouto! Ayo naik permainan itu!" seorang anak berumur sekitar 10 tahun terlihat sedang mengajak otoutonya untuk menaiki wahana permainan komedi putar, tetapi sang otouto terlihat lesu dan tak berminat untuk menaiki wahana yang hanya berputar-putar tak jelas.

"Sasu-chan kok gak semangat??? Nii-san jadi ikutan gak semangat nih..." Itachi Uchiha mengatakan kalimat itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya,

 **Author POV**

Author : "Haaahhh... dasar Bocah Uchiha.. pandai sekali kau berakting."

Itachi : "Woy!!! Aku cuma berakting sesuai dengan skenario GaJe yang kau buat!!!!."

Author : "sejak kapan aku menciptakan skenario GaJe???"

Itachi : "GRRRR!?? Dasar Author sialan..!!!!!

Author : "AAAARRRGGHH!!!!!! Ampuuuunn" (DiAmaterasu Itachi)

"Nii-san..." Itachi tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke memanggilnya

Author : "Tuh kan... dia akting"

Itachi : "DIAM!!!!"

"Ita-nii jangan sedih... Sasu gak kenapa-kenapa kok..." Ucap Sasuke pada Anikinya itu.

Itachi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan otouto tersayangnya itu " Sasu-chan.. jangan bohong sama nii-san.. nii-san tahu kalau Sasu punya masalah" ucap Itachi kepada otoutonya yang masih berumur 7 tahun

'nii-san... apa nii-san setuju kalau Sasu minta saudara lagi?

(WHAT????!!!! Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti urusan membuat adik kecil di umur seusiamu)

Nii-san sendiri juga tidak punya waktu untuk menemani Sasu.. nii-san selalu sibuk belajar bersama tante jelek itu..' batin Sasuke miris.

Memang selama ini Itachi selalu sibuk belajar dengan guru privatnya, Karin. "Sasu-chan.." Itachi sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang melamun.

"Sasu kok melamun?" Tanya Itachi.

"ehh.. Sasu..."

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat kedua orang tua mereka menghampiri mereka "Itachi.. Sasuke... sudah larut malam. Sebentar lagi karnaval akan ditutup, lagipula perkiraan cuaca mengatakan bahwa hujan deras akan turun sebentar lagi. Ayo kita pulang!" sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha mengajak kedua anaknya dengan bijaksana.

" hmm baik tou-san" ucap Itachi dengan lesunya karena waktu bermain-mainnya sudah berakhir, lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang masih saja memikirkan keinginanya tadi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari lisan keluarga bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Memang klan yang satu ini terkenal dengan keseriusannya, hal-hal yang dianggap tidak penting tidak akan dibincangkan oleh klan itu. Wajar saja jika keluarga ini disegani di Konoha, apalagi klan Uchiha memiliki perusahaan terkenal di Konoha yang bernama Uchiha Company yang dipimpin oleh paman Sasuke, Madara Uchiha.

Suara air hujan yang jatuh dia atas mobil Sedan hitam keluarga Uchiha itu membuat Sasuke mengantuk. Saat alam mimpi akan membawa Sasuke, tiba-tiba Mikoto, perempuan yang dipanggil olehnya dengan sebutan kaa-san berteriak "AWAASS ADA ANAK KECIL!!!!" spontan saja Fugaku mengerem mobilnya, Tapi..

BRUGH

Mobil yang mereka naiki menabrak anak itu. Setelah terpental, anak itu tergeletak dan bersimbah darah di bagian kepalanya. "kita menabraknya..." Mikoto tercengang, tidak menyangka dengan kejadian yang ada di depan matanya "kita menabrak anak sekecil itu.." Lanjut Mikoto

Itachi dan Sasuke yang melihat kaa-sannya ketakutan juga kebingungan. lain halnya dengan Fugaku, kepala keluarga itu segera mengambil tindakan " Sudah! Semuanya tenang. Kita harus segera menolong anak itu dan membawanya ke Rumah sakit terdekat!"

"ah! Kau benar Fugaku-kun" Mikoto segera mengekori suami tercintanya untuk menolong anak itu dan membawanya ke Konoha Hospital.

 **(Flashback off)**

~~~~~~~~Ryo~Arthur~~~~~~~~

'Bia... Bia anakku.. bangunlah sayang.'

Bia dibangunkan oleh seseorang yang bercahaya seperti bidadari.

"okaa-san... benarkah itu kau okaa-san?"

Pandangan Bia memang tidak sedang rabun, itu benar-benar kaa-sannya.

'anakku, bukan saatnya kau tinggal bersamaku di alam ini. Bangun dan raihlah semua yang kau inginkan!'

"kaa-san... Bia rindu kaa-san.." ucap Bia.

Tapi rasa rindu Bia sepertinya tidak bisa ia lampiaskan sekarang, karena wanita yang dipanggilnya kaa-san itu terlihat semakin jauh. "kaa-san... kaa-san mau kemana...? ka-san tunggu...!!!".

~~~~~~~~Ryo~Arthur~~~~~~~~

"kaa-san anak itu mengigau!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeret kaa-sannya yang baru saja mengurus biaya administrasi rumah sakit.

Setibanya mereka di ruangan dimana anak yang tertabrak oleh mereka dirawat, Mikoto diperlihatkan keadaan anak itu yang sama persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Anak itu memanggil-manggil kaa-sannya. "kaa-san... tunggu...!!! Bia rindu kaa-san..!! Bia gak mau sendirian... kaa-san..!", Mikoto merasa iba melihat hal tersebut. "kaa-san dia memanggil-manggil kaa-sannya, memang kaa-sannya dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"menurut keterangan yang kudapatkan dari polisi, dia adalah anak yang sebatang kara. Namanya Shin Bia. Kedua orang tuanya telah tewas akibat kebakaran. Sekarang dia hidup sebagai anak jalanan" ucap Fugaku yang baru saja masuk bersama dengan putra sulungnya, Itachi.

Memang Fugaku memiliki jaringan dengan para polisi yang ada di Konoha, sehingga mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan informasi seperti itu.

"hhh... sungguh malang nasib gadis kecil ini.." ucap Mikoto.

"hn" jawaban yang sederhana, tapi cukup dimengerti oleh seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

Cukup lama mereka memandangi Bia. Cantik, itulah hal yang terlintas di benak pikiran mereka, bahkan bocah seperti Sasuke sampai merona dibuatnya.

 **Author POV**

Author : "Sepertinya otak Sasuke tertular otak mesum milikmu Itachi."

Itachi : "Kau! Apa kau bilang??!!."

Author : "KAKI SERIBU NO JUTSU"

Itachi : "Jangan kabur kau!!!!!."

"Itachi, Sasuke, kalian pulanglah bersama kaa-san terlebih dahulu. Tou-san yang akan menjaga anak ini." Ucap Fugaku pada kedua putranya.

"Tou-san. biarkan kami menemani tou-san disini." Kata Itachi.

"Itachi. Ini sudah larut malam. Tou-san tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian tidur disini." Ucap Fugaku memberi pemahaman pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Tapi..."

"Itachi. Ayo kita pulang. Besok kalian masih sekolah." Mikoto pun ikut menasihati putranya itu.

"Baik kaa-san." Ucap Itachi dengan nada yang penuh kekecewaan.

Fugaku yang melihat kelakuan putranya tersebut hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

~~~~~~~~Ryo~Arthur~~~~~~~~

 **(Next Day)**

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke dan Itachi kembali mengunjungi Konoha Hospital bersama kaa-san mereka, untuk menjenguk anak gadis yang telah mereka tabrak kemarin.

Sesampainya di ruangan tempat anak itu dirawat, Mikoto segera menghampiri suaminya. "Bagaimana keadaannya Fugaku-kun?" tanya mikoto

"Dokter berkata bahwa keadaannya sudah mulai membaik, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar."

"Syukurlah.."ucap Mikoto.

"Mikoto, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." ucap Fugaku.

Sangatlah terlihat oleh Mikoto bahwa ada hal serius yang akan dibicarakan suaminya itu padanya.

"ah. Baiklah."

Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke dipenuhi rasa penasaran pada kedua orang tua mereka itu.

"Mikoto, kau tahu bahwa anak itu hidup sebatang kara, bukan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu."

"Aku rasa kita tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu hidup seperti itu lagi. Jadi aku berencana untuk mengadopsinya." Ucap Fugaku.

"Kau benar, aku sangat setuju dengan pendapatmu itu. Lagipula sepertinya Sasuke kesepian di rumah saat kita bekerja."

"Baiklah. Kalau anak itu sudah sadar kita akan segera membawanya dan mengurus surat-surat adopsinya."

"Ya." Ucap Mikoto menyetujui perkataan suaminya itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tempat anak gadis itu terbuka, dan ternyata Sasuke yang membukanya. "Tou-san anak itu sudah sadar!"

"Mikoto cepat kau panggil dokter!" perintah Fugaku

"ah! Baik!" ucap Mikoto dan segera melakukan apa yang suaminya perintahkan.

Begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat dimana gadis kecil itu dirawat, Fugaku segera menghampiri anak gadis tersebut. "Bia ada dimana? Jii-san siapa? Kenapa Bia ada disini?" tanya Bia beruntun.

"Kau ada di Rumah sakit. Beberapa waktu yang lalu kau tertabrak mobil yang kami tumpangi. Jadi kami membawamu kesini." Jelas Fugaku.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Mikoto datang bersama Dokter yang berambut blonde dikuncir menjadi dua, Tsunade. Dan dibelakang mereka tampak seorang perawat mengekori, Shizune. "bagaimana keadaannya Tsunade-sama?" tanya Mikoto.

"Syukurlah, keadaannya sudah membaik. Hari ini dia sudah bisa pulang"

"Pulang?? Tapi... Bia tidak punya rumah."ujar Bia.

Pasangan Uchiha itu saling berpandangan lalu mengelus kepala Bia dengan lembut.

"Namamu Shin Bia, bukan?" tanya Fugaku.

"un" ucap bia sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, Bia cantik.. mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersama kami sebagai keluarga. Jadi mulai saat ini panggil aku Tou-san. Dan ini adalah kaa-san." Jelas Fugaku sambil menunjuk pada Mikoto.

"Tou-san..? Bia punya tou-san dan kaa-san??" Bia sangat senang mendengar hal itu. Karena selama ini ia selalu dikucilkan oleh anak-anak di sekitarnya sebab tak memiliki orang tua.

"ah! Dan jangan lupa mulai sekarang Bia punya dua orang aniki yang akan selalu menemani dan melindungimu. Ya kan? Itachi, Sasuke" Ucap Mikoto.

"Ya. kita akan sangat senang jika mempunyai Imouto secantikmu Bia." Ucap Itachi. Ternyata keinginan Sasuke sepertinya sejalan dengan Itachi.

"Benarkah itu? Terima kasih Ita-nii.. Sasu-nii..." ucap Bia lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pada kakak adik Uchiha itu.

Bluusshh untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke dibuat merona karena wajah cantik Bia.

"Baiklah, Bia Putri kecil Uchiha. Karena Dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisimu sudah membaik, bagimana menurutmu jika kita pulang ke rumah barumu?" Ucap Fugaku

"un! Dengan senang hati Jii-san.. eh bukan Tou-san" Ucap Bia bersemangat.

Keluarga itu pun pulang bersama Putri baru mereka yang akan mewarnai kehidupan mereka dengan suasana baru di masa mendatang. Suka, dan Duka akan mereka lalui bersama.

 **(10 Years Later)**

"Nii-san!!! Bangun...!!!" Teriak seorang gadis cantik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan sosok yang tertutupi selimut.

"Enngghh... Bia.. ini kan hari Minggu. Biarkan aku mengistirahatkan diri sebentar lagi.." ucap sosok tersebut yang ternyata Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nii-san!!! Bangun..!! Sakura-nee sudah menunggumu di ruang tamu." Ucap gadis yang membangunkan Sasuke, Shin Bia.

"Haahhhh!!!! Sakura datang??!! Kau tak bercanda kan??" Tanya Sasuke pada Imoutonya itu yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Bia.

"Gawat!!" Ucap Sasuke Sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi

"Hihihi.." Bia hanya cekikikan melihat kelakuan anikinya itu.

 **(Bia POV)**

 _I got all I need When I got you and I_

 _I look arround me and see a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in a dark but you're my Flashlight_

 _You gettin' me gettin' me through the night_

 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

 _I can't lie, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in a dark but you're my Flashlight_

 _You gettin' me gettin' me trough the night_

Bunyi alarm Smartphoneku berbunyi, tanda bahwa waktu istirahatku sudah berakhir. "Sekai wa Ohayou Gozaimasu... " Pagi yang indah harus kuawali dengan hal-hal yang baik. Oh ya! Shokai shitte kudasai namae wa Shin Bia. Aku adalah Hime tercantik di keluarga Uchiha hihihi.

Sebenarnya aku bukanlah seorang Uchiha. Saat masih kecil aku kehilangan kedua orang tua kandungku karena sebuah musibah yang menimpa keluarga kandungku, kuharap Kami-sama menempatkan mereka di surganya, kekal di alam sana. Lanjut cerita. Setelah aku kehilangan segala-galanya, pada saat itu keluarga ini datang dan dengan baik hati menawarkan padaku kehidupan yang indah bersama sebuah keluarga. Terima kasih Kami- sama.

Hari ini kukatakan sebagai hari yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu setiap pekan. Ya, hari ini hari minggu, hari dimana para pelajar dan pekerja merefresh kembali otak dan otot-otot mereka. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhku ini.

Saat aku baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan 'bersih-bersihku' itu, terdengar bunyi bel di rumah keluargaku.

"Ah, pagi-pagi buta seperti ini masih ada tamu?" gumamku "tunggu sebentar!" pintaku dari dalam rumah.

Kubuka pintu rumahku dan ternyata tamu yang mengganggu waktuku untuk berweekend ria itu adalah kakak kelasku. Gadis cantik berambut Pink, iris berwarna Emerald dan tak lupa pula senyuman manisnya, yang menurut teman-temanku sangat mempesona.

"Sakura-nee, ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanyaku padanya.

"hmm Sasu-kun ada?" tanyanya balik.

"oh.. Nii-san, ada perlu apa?"

"ne kami berencana merayakan hari jadinya hubungan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih di Konoha Town Centre" ucapnya disertai dengan rona di kedua pipinya

"HAAHH kalian?? Sepasang kekasih??" jawabku penuh dengan keterkejutan.

Ini sebuah fenomena. akhirnya Nii-san memberikan hatinya pada seseorang. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ia juga menyembunyikan hal yang bisa membuat seluruh sekolah gempar padaku. Mungkin ia tak ingin kegilaan para siswi di sekolah padanya semakin menjadi-jadi sebab beredarnya berita ini.

"Jadi... apakah dia ada di dalam?"

"ah! i..iya di..dia ada di dalam." Jawabku. "Silahkan masuk!".

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

Aku segera mendatangi kamar tidur Sasu-nii. Setelah kubuka pintu kamarnya ternyata artis sekolah itu masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kuhampiri dia lalu kugoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya. "Nii-san!!! Bangun...!!!" Teriakku.

"Enngghh... Bia.. ini kan hari Minggu. Biarkan aku mengistirahatkan diri sebentar lagi.." ucapnya entah sadar atau tidak.

"Nii-san!!! Bangun..!! Sakura-nee sudah menunggumu di ruang tamu."

Ternyata perkataanku mempan juga. "Haahhhh!!!! Sakura datang??!! Kau tak bercanda kan??" Tanya Sasu-nii. Kugelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban negatif dari pertanyaanya

'STRIKE!!!!' batinku

"Gawat!!" Ucapnya sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi

Aku hanya bisa cekikikan melihat tingkah laku anikiku itu yang bisa berubah 180o apabila berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

Tapi, sekarang aku merasa sedikit iri dengannya. Kedua anikiku akhirnya mendapatkan pasangannya masing-masing. Kini tinggal giliranku untuk mencari pasanganku sendiri. Sebenarnya sudah banyak laki-laki di sekolah yang menyatakan isi hatinya padaku, tapi entah mengapa hatiku merasa bahwa mereka bukanlah pasangan yang kutunggu selama ini.

"Tunggu dulu. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang ada di luar kota, Ita-nii sedang kuliah, Sasu-nii baru saja pergi bersama Sakura-nee. Kalau begitu.. berarti aku sendirian!!!!!"

 **Normal POV**

 **(Next Day)**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk bagi Bia. Kemarin gadis itu tak bisa menghabiskan weekendnya bersama keluarganya. Dan sekarang Bia harus kembali menjalani kesehariannya sebagai seorang siswi di Konoha High School.

Bia menghela nafasnya, tak peduli pendapat orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa hal itu bisa menghilangkan keberuntungan. "Sabar... mungkin hari ini seorang pangeran akan menyatakan isi hatinya padamu Bia" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun terdekat untuk pergi ke sekolahnya, tapi belum jauh dia melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan kekar merangkulnya. "Nii-san?"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" ucap sang pemilik tangan hangat itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nii-san ini gimana?! Aku mau pergi sekolah. Nii-san sendiri juga mau pergi sekolah kan?"

"Kau mau pergi ke sekolah dengan kereta?" Tanya Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Imoutonya.

CTAK

Bia meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Nii-sannya itu. "Apa- apaan nii-san ini?!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau gimana? Kau mau berangkat ke sekolah dengan sekolah sementara kakakmu ini bisa mengantarmu dengan mobilnya?!" cerca Sasuke.

"er... anu... aku.."

"ck. Cepat masuklah kedalam mobil!"

"ah.. baik"

~~~~~~~~Ryo~Arthur~~~~~~~~


End file.
